


The Visitors

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Someone is coming for a visit.





	The Visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns all
> 
> **Warning** \-- none
> 
> **Author’s Note** written for fandom_stocking’s 2018 edition and written for enemytosleep>. Happy Holidays.

X X X

"The train is late." Al gazed at the ornately filigreed, overly large clock that hung in Central’s main station. He bounced his nephew Zach on his knee.

"You don't have to tell me," Ed grumbled, pacing in front of the row of seats. Some things had changed now that they were older. Ed growing some patience wasn't one of them. "You and Mei rode the train from Xing more than once. Is it ever on time?"

"Not usually" Al sighed. The train was relatively new, and it traversed several lands, much of it rather isolated where everything and anything could happen to the tracks and often did.

"Oh great. Just what we needed." Ed's sour tone made Al glanced around to see what had lit his brother's fuse. It took no time at all to spot General Mustang striding across the station with Hawkeye in her usual position, a few steps behind, watching his back as always. Ed stopped his pacing and stalked over to Mustang. Al sighed and gathered Zach closer as he stood up. He shouldn't let Ed get too far in insulting Roy because that was something else as immutable as stone. Even Armstrong’s abilities with rock would be inadequate to take on Elric stubbornness.

"What are you doing here?" Ed hissed.

"Hello to you too, Edward." Roy breezed past Ed, holding his arms out. "Let me see him, Alphonse! Look how big he's getting."

Al handed over his nephew, bemused. Who knew Roy loved Children? He would have bet the opposite then again, Roy had all those 'sisters' and had grown up an only - and orphaned - child. "Nice to see you, General Mustang, you too Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"You may call me, Roy, Alphonse."

"Not when you're in uniform, sir," Al protested as Roy grinned at Zach who had a wicked look on his little face, so like his father's.

Zach clapped a hand to Roy's cheek, giggling. 

"Aw, you like your Uncle Roy, don't you?" Roy babbled to the six-month-old.

"No, he doesn't, and you're no uncle!"

"Brother!" Al sighed again. Maybe instead of the phoenix tattoo he'd gotten in Xing, he should have had the artist tattoo 'I apologize for my brother' on his forearm.

"What are you doing here?" Ed demanded again, snagging Zach out of Mustang's arm but did deliver him to Hawkeye to say hello. Zach cried and didn't stop even for his father, not until Ed gave up and plopped Zach back in Roy's arms. Something about 'Uncle Roy' obviously fascinated him.

"Did you really think you could sneak the emperor of Xing here without me finding out about it?" Mustang said so softly Al struggled to hear it.

"We hoped to," Ed grated out. "Does everyone know?"

Riza shook her head. "Only us and Fuhrer Grumman."

"He's assigned us to keep an eye on Ling while undercover. I'm in theory sharing alchemy information with you two, a little study session." Roy added.

"You're in uniform and you have no alchemy texts on you," Ed replied dry as the Ishvalan desert. 

“The texts are in the trunk of the car and we’re not here to meet him now. We’re here escort one of my sisters to a ball,” Roy said in another whisper. “Everyone needs to think she’s Xingese royalty. Ironic really.” He grinned and Ed snorted.

TO Be Continued (just in case I don't get it done by the deadline which is likely but you already know that!)


End file.
